Ergonomic dental work stations have remained substantially the same for many years. Manufacturers have improved other equipment and training institutions have taught students how this equipment can best be used. Nevertheless, the principal ergonomic and dental operator performance requirements relating to oral care remain in need of careful review. We believe the optimum control for the fine manipulative task undertaken in dental care requires a seated operator working to a mid-line preferred position which will often be at heart height.
Anthropometrically, the body sets itself to perform fine manipulative skills by adopting an optimum position for control. In dental work, the mouth of the patient needs to be brought to that optimum position while preserving the patient's safety and comfort and giving the operator maximum visibility of the work area. The most effective and practical way to meet this requirement during oral care procedures is to have the patient in a supine position.
A specific treatment station or zone requires the patient to be reclined on his back, with the patient's head supported so that the patient's mouth is correctly located relative to the work zone and the operator. The operator will be seated behind the patient's head at a preferred height and with unimpeded access to the patient's mouth. An assistant will be seated to one side of the patient with the principle task of supporting the operator and caring for the patient's safety during treatment.
As has been recognised for many years, it is necessary to teach a dental operator the skills he will subsequently use in practice, and it is preferable for the training to be undertaken reproducing, as closely as possible, the conditions which will be experienced in treating a patient, so that the learned skills will not need to be transmuted to be applied.
Simulators are commonly used in dental training and these have ranged from simple training teeth and jaws to very complex and realistic models, i.e. human dental mannequins. The mannequins have been directed to training operators for more traditional dental treatment stations. The mannequins also have not focused upon the natural skull movement about the occipito-atlantal joint, and therefore have not been realistic of the movements which will be experienced when treating a patient, particularly in a supine position.